White Cat
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: A girl appears in front of Train one day, wounded. She says she's looking for Train, but is she really an assassin sent to finish him? Is there an opposite to the Black Cat...? R and R please! COMPLETED!
1. The Other Side of Bad Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat. If only Kentaro Yabuki could let me own it…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Other Side of Bad Luck

"You're coming with us, Konbi," Sven said as Train held his pistol closer to the perp.

"Yeah, o-okay, I-I'll come, just don't kill me!" Konbi then muttered, "Damn you, sweepers."

"Come on, let's go," Sven said while leading the man away. Train hesitated for a moment then turned and stopped when he heard a slight splash of water. He cocked his gun and held it up, aiming into the shadows. He was just about to shoot when a silver haired girl wearing scarlet clothes appeared and collapsed in front of him. She was bleeding deeply from a large wound on her shoulder, which was already stained with crimson blood. Train quickly shouldered her and sped off after Sven, his collar bell jingling at his speed. The girl, half fainted, muttered in Train's right ear, "Are you…him…?" Train ignored this and increased his speed as he approached the station.

Three hours later the girl awoke to see that she was in a room at a hotel, the same room Train and the others were in. She sat up, wincing at her sore shoulder, but relaxed as she set eyes on everybody. Rinslet spoke as soon as the girl turned her head towards her.

"Finally you're awake, you look like a mess!"

"Shut up, Rinslet, you look like an even bigger mess than her!" The girl pouted and turned her back to the two men just as Train handed her a bottle of milk.

"Thank you, kind sir."

"I'm Sven, that guy over there is Train, the girl is Eve, and the pouting woman is Rinslet," Sven said, making Rinslet pout even more.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" Eve asked as she sat down on a stool in a corner of the room.

"My name is Shira Itachigo; I come from a city that is now torn to ruins by the Chrono Organization and their top assassin, Creed." Train's face turned into a stunned expression after she spoke that. In a somewhat shaky voice he asked,

"Why were they chasing you?"

"I'm the sister of the sweeper who brought down the Black Cat. I know my sister is dead, but I'm still searching for the man she brought down, he's my only choice to go to I guess you can say." Shira drank the last of her milk and started to head for the door. "I'll be on my way now I guess." She closed the door and an eerie silence filled the room. It was at last broken when Train sat up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Rinslet said in her still angry expression.

"I'm going out, bye."

"What's wrong with him?" Eve asked in a sweet voice.

"Didn't you notice, Eve? It's Shira…The snow white ribbon that she ties her long hair up with looks like cat ears, she drinks milk from a bottle, she has green eyes, and she wears a collar with a little amulet on it just like Train."

"Wait, I see…"

"So? What's all these things have to do with Train?" Rinslet said in now an annoyed voice.

"Train's the Black Cat; don't you think Shira could be the opposite of him? You know, like a White Cat?"

"White Cat…," Eve said thoughtfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I may have given out a little too much in my first chapter…anyway, please R&R!


	2. What you Thought isn't True

Disclaimer: You know what I'll say… 

**_Spoiler Alert: If you haven't seen a little bit farther into the anime series this will be a spoiler, but it's at the end and it's really tiny._**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**_  
_**

Chapter 2: What You Thought Isn't True

"Hold on, wait a minute," Eve said all of a sudden. "If she's the sister of the girl who brought down Train then why is her last name Itachigo?"

"How should I know?" Sven answered. "I think maybe she doesn't want to remember it, or she has amnesia."

"I always though Creed left the Chronos Organization and formed the Apostles of the Stars," Rinslet said.

"That's true," Sven said, "but why would Shira be referring to him as a "top assassin"?"

"Hey, maybe what Shira though was Creed was actually a Chronos number in disguise!" Eve exclaimed thoughtfully. Rinslet shifted slightly hearing the words being spoken.

"Do you think it could be Lin or…Sephiria?" Rinslet asked slowly as if she were chewing food.

"Who knows until we find out," Eve answered.

Train walked around the buildings, staring at the stalls and windows. Once or twice he actually dazed off staring at one of his favorite things: seafood. The third time he did this he actually snapped back to reality fast enough to catch a glimpse of Shira as she rounded the corner.

"Hey, mister, are you going to buy or what?" asked the stall owner in an unpatient type voice.

"Um, maybe not today…"

"Come on, these things are at the top, they're the best the fishermen down here could catch! If you cook it it'll probably go good with a dinner for your friends, or that…" Before the man could finish Train had already sprinted off.

As Shira turned yet another corner she stopped and stared at the ground in silence. She bit her lip as she remembered her sister, Saya. Shira could recall that fateful day, when the shots rang out, her older sister falling to the floor, the man…the same man who destroyed her city and injured her.

"You know you shouldn't be out in an alley all alone." Shira recognized the voice in an instant and clenched her fists together; her tears fell down her face like a stream running down a hill. The footsteps of the person who spoke to her came closer and closer.

"Why did you even come here?" She got ready to bolt out to another alley. "Please, don't follow me, Train."

"Come on, you know you can't go running if Chronos is after you," Train said. The _Caw Caw _of the crows as they flew away and a splash of water suddenly happened.

"You know, he's right," spoke a sinister voice from the shadows. A large, black wolf with the number six written in roman numerals appeared. His huge mechanical tail swished back and forth slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I'm done, all I need to say is R&R!


	3. Attack of Anubis and Emilio!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroneko, or in other words, Black Cat

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Attack of Anubis and Emilio!

"Anubis, what are you doing here?" Train yelled while he drew his gun from the sheath that carried it.

"To rid this girl, and probably you too if you don't get out of my way," Anubis answered in a malicious voice. Anubis got into a ready stance as Train got into his own ready stance. At that moment an arrow shot out of the shadows and got close enough to Train that he could feel the air from it.

"Hey, don't leave me out of the fun!" Emilio Lowe jumped down from the darkness of the alley to join Anubis. The wolf didn't answer, but instead attacked Train like any wolf would do in nature. Train jumped back and went to the side to avoid being hit by Anubis, and in a quick move, shot three bullets from Hades. Two hit Anubis on his side, but the last one bounced of his huge mechanical tail, which he now swung at Train in a fruitless attempt. It hit the mahogany brick wall and sent pieces of brick and dust flying through the air.

"Train, watch out!" Shira yelled as Emilio started to draw back his Orihalcon bow. As the arrow flew the sweeper jump-ducked to the right and the missile grazed his left arm. Shira stared at Train as he looked at her with his golden eyes; Shira knew that she had to leave or else be killed, and possibly, with Train following her. She turned around and ran down to the only place she thought was the exit and bolted as soon as she heard the heavy footsteps following her. _'This is no good, I can't outrun Anubis, what_ _will I…'_ she thought.

Emilio looked as Anubis pounced off into the alley but then swerved his head around and launched another arrow at Train. Train rolled off to the right and shot at Emilio, but only managed to get his leg.

"Wasting your skills as a sweeper…why did you ever leave Chronos, Train?"

"To stop the violence in my life and try and bring peace, that's what!" Train yelled back. _'Two shots left…I got to make them count before I try and get another_ _round!'_ Train thought to himself. A bellow of pain was heard down the corridors and Emilio, without warning, shot another arrow that cut above the graze he got from the previous arrow. Train shot another bullet, and this time he successfully hit Emilio in his right shoulder as he tried to dodge. Though he was hit Emilio kept going, sure that he had lost Train by then.

Shira sighed with relief as she clung onto the firm steel bar above her head. She had just escaped a one way trip to the Underworld, and she was glad of that. Anubis had rushed to fast that as soon as Shira jumped and grabbed the bar his own force pushed him into it, and knocked him out cold. His large black body stood motionless, as if dead, but his chest did rise a couple times to show that he was breathing. As Shira let herself down she heard a bowstring being drawn back and twisted her head just in time to see Emilio standing, ready to shoot.

"Now to rid the world of you, Shira Itachigo!" Shira closed her eyes and felt wind in her face and air making her silver hair flutter. There was a blur of yellow and then Eve stood in front of her, her chest made of steel.

"E-Eve, you're chest…it's…"

"It's a long story. Sven, Rinslet, be on your guard, there could be more of them."

"Like we didn't already know that," Sven answered.

"Ugh, you're with her too? I guess Anubis will take care of you." From the ruins of the wall the black wolf rose and seemed wounded, but he still stood on his legs as if he wasn't hurt at all.

"Emilio, go get that man, I'll handle these girls," Anubis said quickly and Emilio answered. The boy drew out an arrow, fitted it onto the bow, and then raised and aimed at Sven's head. Sven dodged, but he lost a few strands of his sea green hair. Eve changed her hands into blades and Rinslet unwound her whip from its hiding spot. Anubis leaped as if her were in a marathon and opened his mouth to bite Eve, but fortunately, the girl dodged to her right. Eve then slashed Anubis on his right side while Rinslet went to his left side and sent her whip lashing at his fur and skin; Shira had gotten hold of a sharp metal bar and threw it at Anubis' leg like a spear. Suddenly he sniffed the air and then turned around in time to see Train holding Hades and a bullet in his left shoulder. Emilio then mounted Anubis.

"Be warned, 'In the dark of night a bird fights, and abandons its friends because it can never return again'," Anubis said as he pounced up onto a rooftop and disappeared. Train walked up to where his friends were, blood staining his clothes.

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Sven asked as he took his another cigarette out and lighted it.

"I don't know, but it sounded somewhat familiar…" Rinslet answered, "And I think Shira has something to do with it. All eyes were on Shira waiting for an answer.

"Well…um…you see…," she started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done, whew, I'm beat (not really)! Well here's the chapter! What will Shira say? Find out next time! Oh, and Read & Review, please!


	4. Chronos' Plans

Disclaimer: See first chapter

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Chronos' Plans and Some Unwanted Returns!

"After my sister died I wanted to get revenge on Chronos. I snuck in and heard one of the people working there say that…"

"Say what?" Train asked. He suddenly had a suspicious look on his face.

"They planned on using some people to take over the world. I couldn't hear the rest because they found me; that's why they're after me."

"Take over the world? There are also people they've chosen to do it? Could it be the Chrono numbers they're mentioning?" Sven said.

"I don't think it's them," Rinslet replied.

"If it's not the Chrono numbers, then it must be some special type of human…maybe one that has nanomachines in them," Eve said softly.

"Let's think about this later. For now, we've got to tend to Train's wounds," Sven said, and then he helped his partner down the alley to the place they were staying at. Eve said nothing and followed Sven; this left Rinslet and Shira alone in the alley.

"Come on, Shira, let's go get some food for them."

"Right."

Both girls walked down the street searching for food. Suddenly Rinslet muttered something that was loud enough for Shira to hear.

"Oh, great…him again…" Up ahead stood a man with dark green hair and wearing sunglasses. Rinslet was just about to turn the corner when the man stared straight ahead and spotted them.

"Ah, Rinslet!" He ran up to her and cornered her. "It's so very nice to see you!"

"Hi, Jenos…" she said slowly. Shira could see it was a really uncomfortable situation for her. Jenos then turned his head and faced Shira. He then grabbed her hand and recited,

"'A blossom floats on a breeze, only to be caught by the ground'."

"…Okay that was very…flattering…thank you."

"Now why don't we go find what you're looking…"

"We weren't looking for anything," Rinslet interrupted, "we were just about to leave." Then she grabbed Shira's arm and sped off. Jenos just stood there, slightly amused.

"Rinslet-chan, what's going..." they had stopped in front of a pastry store that had a sign saying 'Free samples from 9:00AM – 1:00PM. New item: Cookies & Crème ice cream cake! The perfect cake for a birthday on any day!'

"First of all, call me Rinslet, or Rins. Second, that guy was one of the Chrono numbers!"

"What! Why didn't he kill me on the spot?"

"I'm surprised he didn't get you too. Hmmm…" Suddenly, a light bulb lit over her head, shining some light onto the subject. "I don't think he's been informed yet!"

"That's funny…," Shira said slowly, "I thought all Chrono Numbers were informed of a subject almost instantly."

"I guess n—!" a faint rustle and there stood Jenos. To Shira he looked like a seeable blur; to Rinslet, an annoying fashion model.

"Guess what?"

"Nothing, Jenos. You'd better leave while I get Shira out of here and tend to her before she gets heart failure…" Shira stood as rigid as a redwood. Rinslet then dragged her, bought some food, and took her back to the room they were staying at. As Shira snapped back into reality from her slightly absent-mindedness she jerked her head to see Eve and Sven tending to Trains wounds. Not all of them were extremely serious, but she thought she noticed a large crimson gash that hurt on his right shoulder.

"A-Are you okay, Train-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." As the pair finished the bandage-wrapping and left to clean the items Train donned a new t-shirt that was bluish-black; he turned to go to his room and then heard his stomach growl loudly. "I guess we all need some food, so, what did you get Rinslet?"

"Some ramen, milk, water, dumplings, ice cream, and fruit," she replied as she pulled the items from the bag. "I'll go heat some water." The girl left with the five cups of instant ramen in her hands.

"I guess I'll make the dumplings…" Shira grabbed a pot, a steam screen, and filled the pot with water (I don't exactly know how to make dumplings, so don't say anything bad about me, please!) as the dumplings cooked Eve and Sven returned and sat down as if June gloom had struck them square in the head. After a moment of silence Train broke the ice.

"Why is everybody so unhappy right now?" he asked.

"I think it's because we're all pondering on the idea the Chrono is trying to take over the world," Eve answered softly. A little bit of her buttercup blonde hair fell over her shoulder. Sven then asked a really good question:

"I thought Chronos was a top organization with top level security. How is Shira able to get through it?" Train looked at Sven with his golden eyes; his expression was an inquiring one that could've meant: **I see what you mean…how did she?** Train resumed sipping the milk he had opened a few moments earlier. They all stared at her.

"I-I can't really tell that…"

"Why not," Eve asked, "I'm pretty sure they won't find you telling us."

"Let's just say that…well…their security sort of had a nap…"

"You spiked their drinks with a sleeping liquid?" Train said suddenly.

"I can't really say that's the answer…but look on the bright side!" She smiled a smile that almost nobody else could imitate. "We can still be friends right, no matter what?" As Rinslet strolled in she also answered with the rest of her friends.

"Yeah!"

xxx

A week passed with no commotion from the organization or anybody else. Shira continued to smile more often than the first day they met her. The next day, while the sun was rising, the girl sat on the roof of the hotel. She stared at the early glory that was peeking over the mountains and how wonderful the feeling was.

"Hey, can I watch the sunrise with you?" The soft voice startled her, but it turned out to be Eve.

"Sure." The girl in evergreen pajamas sat down and looked at the angel that was now peering halfway over the mountains. After a moment's silence Shira asked a question.

"Eve-chan, why are you so quiet most of the time? Are there some things that you don't want your friends to know?"

"No, they know. Do you wish to know too?" The girl said.

"Yes, I mean no, maybe, augh!" Eve chuckled at Shira's behavior, and then replied.

"I'll tell you. I'm not actually considered a real human being, you see, I'm actually a clone injected with nanomachines…" Eve unfurled her story with Shira that morning and solved all the questions that had probably been bugging the girl's mind.

"If you have a past like this, does everybody else have on too?"

"I know Train was the legendary 13 in the Ch--" The girl started before Rinslet came up to get them. As the group went down the flight of stairs Shira thought of what Eve had said. _'Train is the 13th of what? Ch…Ch…Chronos!'_ As this thought struck her head they had entered the dining area. After that they started their meal of sushi, rice, and some chicken dumplings a knock was heard on the door. Thirty seconds later two more knocks were heard and Train went for the door. As he opened it…

"Train, oh how I've missed you!" Train was knocked over and had an extremely happy Kyoko hugging him. Charden came striding in past the "love scene" of Train and Kyoko (which was actually Train grabbing a chair, having it pushed down, going to his room locking the door, failing to succeed, and trying and block his face from getting kissed with a teddy bear). Shira just sat there staring at them with a look that said **What the heck…** on it. Sven filled her in.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for telling me, Sven-san." Charden sat down on a burgundy sofa, looked at Shira, and almost instantly recognized her.

"You, you're that girl that infiltrated Chrono's headquarters!" He said almost instantly.

"Wha…you know…?"

"That collar is a dead giveaway that you're the 'White Cat'!" He blurted in what seemed the most un-Charden manner.

"What'd you say? A 'White Cat' is in this room?" Kyoko piped up. "Now I've got some competition…" The girl tried to put on her best competitive face yet, but failed and made the whole room fill with snickers, then laughs.

"Um, Kyoko-san, I'm not trying to win Train-kun's heart…," Shira started.

"Yeah, right!" Kyoko said back in a playful voice. Suddenly, she slipped on the teddy bear Train had used a defensive object and let out some of her fire Tao. It flew towards Shira, and before anybody could do anything (except have shocked looks on their faces) Shira had already grabbed some water, or what seemed like water, and threw it so that it doused the fireballs.

"Y-You have the power of Tao?" she asked.

"My milk!" Train cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here's my chapter. Pretty long and there's some deep thought in this one, but anyway, the unwanted encounters are: Jenos for Rinslet (maybe Shira), and Kyoko for Train if you're wondering. In this chapter Shira calls everybody with respective names, but if she's in battle it won't really matter. Well, please R&R!


	5. One Fragment Put Back

Disclaimer: Meow, meow (I don't own Kuroneko)! 

**Note: I'm really sorry for not updating! I had a major writer's block on not only this one, but all 4 of my stories!**

* * *

Chapter 5: One Fragment Put Back

"Yeah, we have Tao. Is something wrong with that?" Charden asked, regaining his former self.

"Oh, don't tell me, you have Tao too?" Kyoko went over and placed her arm around Shira. "Then we're like sisters, except you have silver hair and wear a collar! But I get to be the big sister!"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Kyoko-san, but I don't have Tao. It's just that…I remember somebody with Tao telling me about the Apostles of the Stars or something like that…," replied Shira, she then muttered, "and it's because my friend was murdered by a Tao user."

"What was that last part?" Kyoko asked, taking her arm off of Shira.

"Huh-wha? Oh, it was nothing, I said 'it's because my friend always mentioned a Tao user as his friend'."

"Oh," Kyoko answered blankly, before returning to the, ahem, "love scene". Shira headed quickly for the door, not pausing to tell where she was going. She grabbed the doorknob before Train asked.

"Hey, where are you going, Shira?"

"Nowhere, I'm just going to look around town." She closed the door behind her, producing a large creak that sounded a little like fingernail on chalkboard. Sven made for the door, but was blocked by Train, still pushing Kyoko off.

"Why are you blocking the door, Train?" Eve asked blankly, her look matching her question.

"I'm gonna go out and get some more milk, plus…" Train's eyes turned towards Kyoko. _'Oh'_ everybody thought in unison. After what seemed like a long struggle Train was finally able to push Kyoko off. Train twisted the doorknob and disappeared behind the door, the other room engulfing him; the annoying creak was still heard though.

"Hey," Rinslet whispered to Sven and Eve quietly, "you don't think has something to do with Saya, right?"

"I don't know, but something's up, I know that."

"Sven, Rinslet, I've been meaning to ask you this, but do you know why Shira keeps saying she's Saya's sister? They don't look like each other," Eve pointed out, her expression _still_ the same.

"Now that you mentioned it…," Rinslet thought out loud, holding her hands up to her chin as if wondering.

"Who has silver hair? Unless you're old, but I highly doubt that Shira would be that old, she looks as if she was nineteen or something."

"I only know one person who wears a collar and drinks milk: Train. Hmm…maybe she's—"

"Sorry to interrupt," Charden interjected, "but what are you guys discussing?"

"Please tell us! I wanna know who this Shira is!" Kyoko exclaimed, trying to look like a sly detective undercover, which failed tremendously.

"Well, we obviously think she's the White Cat, but it's just something strange about her, like her aura is clouded in mystery," Eve said. "It's like she covers it up and wishes not to remember it."

xxx

Shira sat along the edges of the river, watching the occasional silver-scaled river fish swim by. Her knees were brought up to her chest and she held tiny pebbles in her hand, flicking them at the fish. She stared at her almost still reflection; the only time it was distorted was when she flicked a pebble into the crystal clear water.

"Are ya just going to sit there all day?" came Train's voice.

"No…," she replied as Train sat next to her. "How'd you find me?"

"That's a secret."

"Train-kun…why did you follow me?"

"I thought you'd need some company, that's all. Oh, and that you're troubled by something," he added.

"Hmm…was it that obvious? I can tell you're troubled by something too, Train-kun." Train lay on his back and crossed his hands behind his head.

"Yeah…hey, I know, if you tell me what you're troubled by then I'll tell you what I'm troubled by. Deal?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess…I'm troubled by something in my past…something about friends and all that. You're probably just bored listening to me." She shifted a little and let the pebbles drop to the soil from her right hand.

"No, I'm not bored, I've got the same problem too."

"Back then," Shira started, "I was usually the outcast of the people in school because of my silver hair and eyes…"

_**----….----….----….----….----….----….----….----….**_

'**_Nobody asked me to play games, and even if I tried to join they'd push me away by making an excuse.'_**

**_"Hey, it's Shira, the catgirl!"_**

**_"I'm not a catgirl!" Shira choked, as she tried to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall._**

**_"Hey, catgirl, why don't you go climb up that tree? Wait, let's not call you catgirl, let's call you freak!"_**

_**"I'm not a catgirl! Or a freak!" sobbed a younger Shira, tears freely flowing down her eyes.**_

**_"Here! Have some of my tuna sandwich; I don't want you to kill me with those claws! Ha ha!" 'They would tease me and I couldn't defend myself back then. No boy or girl ever asked me to be their friends, so I never knew anything about the joy of friendship. My parents died when I was still young so I couldn't remember them or their faces very well, so I was living alone, in a house accompanied by pets. The only time I could experience friendship was short-lived though…_**

_**----….----….----….----….----….----….----….----….**_

"But now I've met you guys, but I'm still afraid to ask myself if you're friends or not." She watched her sad reflection in the water, reflecting every memory she had into the other universe. Silence was heard until Train shifted a little.

"Of course were your friends!" Shira turned to look at Train; he was staring back at her with a huge smile etched onto his face. She couldn't help but smile; it was like Train's smile was giving off vibes that **forced** her to smile.

"For me…I had a dear friend close to me killed by a co-worker. My grief…will still haunt me no matter how much I try to forget…it's as if every time I try to forget the memory makes it even more painful." Train's expression turned into that of sadness as he stared up at the slowly darkening sky.

"Train…," Shira started after a moment of silence, she then changed the subject. "For my first _friend_ question, what are those things on your jacket?" She pointed towards the four, large golden circles on his blue jacket.

"Oh, this…," Train muttered slightly, his voice fading as he thought about it. _'Um, what **are** they? Donuts? Then again…I never really paid attention to the salesman when he sold me this outfit…'_ Train pondered, looking at the clear river. Now he really wished he had paid attention; what if they were special weapons designed for a spy or gunman! His final answer, though: He had no clue.

"I, uh," he stammered, trying to find a clear way of explaining it, "I'm not really sure, to tell you the truth." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, um, okay. Maybe somewhere in the future we'll find out." She looked towards the orange, pink, yellow, and purpled tinted sky as if looking for the answer in the Heavens. Train just couldn't help but look at her.

"Hey, um, let's go back the inn."

"Okay, sure." Train got up on his feet and started heading towards the inn, Shira following him a few seconds after.

xxx

The door creaked behind her as Shira closed the door; she was then caught up with the scents of the food the girls had prepared.

"Oh, awesome! Food!" Train exclaimed, eyeing the dishes for dinner.

"We also made your favorite seafood dishes," Rinslet said, seating herself across from Sven and Eve. She was flanked by Charden and Kyoko, and Kyoko was extremely eager to have Train sit next to her. He sat next to Eve, who was about 2 seats away from the fire Tao user, and started to get his helpings and dig in. Shira hesitated for a moment, watching as the six ate their food (Train was dearly enjoying his seafood, and Kyoko was dearly enjoying watching him eat).

"Shira, are you gonna join us?" Sven inquired while his spoonful of smoked salmon halfway to his mouth.

"Oh, uh, yeah I am." As she sat on the last seat and started to eat she thought of everything that Train had said to her. **'Of course we're you're friends!'** Train's words echoed in her mind even after the meal, as she lay down on the couch that was temporarily serving as her bed because Kyoko and Charden were staying the night. She stared out the inn's window as she thought of everything that had already happened to her, starting with the day she met Train to right now. A few clouds that dotted the starry dark blue sky started moving over the full moon that was shining its rays directly onto Shira.

"I'm…not really alone, am I, sis? You'll always be here…," Shira whispered as low as she could, her amber eyes staring at the moon. She then closed her eyes and turned onto her back as she tried to fall asleep. _'I used to have no friends…but now I do…this is another fragment put back into place on the shattered mirror…I am Shira Itachigo, no longer an outcast.' _ "…and my friends will be too," she uttered before her mind drifted into the dark.

* * *

I haven't updated in such a long time! Augh, dang ideas, start working! **XO** Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hmm…how many more chapters till the end…? 


	6. Wait, You're Who?

El Disclaimo (I'm sorry, I am really bad at Spanish): I do not own the series Black Cat, or anything copyrighted by it and its creator 

Whoa, 13 reviews; it's the unlucky number (I'll tell you, I'm _not_ superstitious)! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6:  
Wait, You're Who!

"Shira, wakey, wakey!" The girl opened her eyes slightly and squinted at the person who was trying to wake her up; she groaned and turned to her side to fall back into her drowsy state. Kyoko just looked at her, pondering ways to make her fully conscious. A light bulb lit over her head and she suddenly started to tap Shira on her head constantly in the same spot. _'This Chin-whatever Water Trick should work!'_ Kyoko thought to herself, smiling gleefully as she annoyed the heck out of Shira. After a good minute or two the pounding against her head** in the _same_ spot **was unbearably annoying that Shira had no choice but to bolt upright and try to be as much awake as she could.

"Kyoko-san, you're up early," she groaned, rubbing her sleepy, fatigued eyes so the sleepiness would go away as Kyoko was beaming that her plan had worked.

"Kyoko-san is only up early because she went with Eve to go buy some more food, about a week's worth," Charden explained as he sipped some tea.

"Yup! C'mon, Eve and I already got breakfast ready!" Kyoko informed. Shira nodded and then hastily went into the bathroom to fix herself up. As she brushed her teeth she thought of everything that had happened since the day Train told her they were her friends, which was about 3 days ago. Sven had shown her some of the few inventions that he made that actually _helped_ Train, but Train denies; then she helped Eve practice her transforming and also helped Rinslet put on her disguise "Elena" for going to the local restaurant in the neighborhood. Train pretty much left her alone for the 3 days, either taking naps, drinking milk, or sitting on the roof. She walked out of the bathroom and towards the dining table, where her eyes met food that was…red. Apparently, the others were giving the same expression she was and looking at each other oddly.

"Um, this seems…nice," Shira commented, sitting down.

"Yeah…," Rinslet agreed, copying Shira.

"Same here," Sven and Charden said in unison; Train sat down quietly, but the clear, queer look etched on his face gave him away. Kyoko popped up and informed them what they'd be having for breakfast.

"We'll be having mildly hot pepper rice, hot pepper sausages and eggs, and to finish it off, a nice glass of milk or water," she told them in her carefree voice.

"Um…not to be rude or to offend you, Kyoko-san, but…is the breakfast course here 'fear'?"

"No, it's just a bunch of spicy stuff." Shira gulped as she looked at the red things on her plate.

"Dig in, guys!" Kyoko said gleefully. Shira watched as the girl gulped down her breakfast ravenously, as if she hadn't eaten in 10 days. Yes, the girl **_really_** was eating it!

"What's the matter?" Kyoko asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sven reassured her, then gave an unfathomable glance towards Shira, Rinslet, Train, and Charden.

"Um, oh well." The girl said, submitting to Kyoko and the food. Shira then grabbed a spoonful of red egg and rice and then shoved it into her mouth. _'Shira, are you crazy!'_ screamed the others as she started to chew her food. Her mouth was burning with intensity and drying out her mouth fast, and tears had already appeared at her eyes and threatened to burst out. Quickly, she grabbed her glass of milk and gulped the whole thing down in at least 30 seconds. She gasped, the aftershocks of the heat clawing at her mouth.

"You don't like my cooking?"

"No…I like it…," she gasped, "I just don't feel well eating….right now…"

"Yeah…same here…," the others agreed. Eve appeared next to Kyoko and sat down, drinking some milk as she handed Sven some sweeper signs. Rinslet sat next to Charden, eyeing him as he stared at a book through his glasses.

"Charden…tell me where _it_ is," Rinslet hissed venomously.

"I keep telling you: **I don't have it**!" Charden watched the thief, wary of her moves.

"You lie!" Rinslet stared back at the blood Tao user with fire in her eyes. Charden sighed, and then took out a tan bottle with a parchment wrapped around it. Rinslet grabbed it and cradled it in her fingers, holding the bottle as safely as she could. She shook it and listened, but all she heard was the conversation Kyoko and Eve were having.

"…Told you." Charden returned to reading a tiny book with blank violet covers.

"What! Damn it, it's empty? This can't be!"

"Um, can't be what?" Shira inquired, cocking her head to the side in puzzlement.

"Nothing, nothing…"

xxx

"Aw, what a cute kitty you are!" Shira exclaimed as she kneeled down to pet an orange-colored striped tabby sitting next to the store. She stood up and turned to head down the street, window-shopping at almost every store she could find. At that moment she was knocked down and onto the ground, but she swiftly rolled forward to escape what was falling on top of her.

"S-Sorry…," answered a young, gentle male voice as he stood up and brushed himself. He then held out a hand to Shira and Shira looked up to see his face. It was indeed a male, about in his early twenties, with dazzling scarlet hair and gorgeous blue sapphire eyes that shined like real sapphires themselves.

"U-Um, no, it's not your fault, it was entirely mine," she told him as she grasped his hand and was pulled up.

"Hey, have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked, staring at her oddly.

"I'm not sure…" She returned the same look back at him. A few seconds later a large grumbling was heard between them, and the boy looked down at his stomach. He then put his hands into his pocket and felt around for something.

"…oh, crap. I'm outta money…," he muttered fiercely.

"Um, you can come stay with me, I-if you like." Without a second thought the boy answered.

"Sure," he answered carefree, almost like he'd accept anything. Shira was still a little surprised at this answer.

"Alrighty then," she confirmed in a questionable tone; she turned around and motioned for the boy to follow. He caught up, walking evenly beside her; Shira couldn't help but take quick glances at the handsome boy, wondering why he reminded her so much of somebody she'd already met. "What's you name…?" she blurted out, regretting letting the words slip out.

"Oh, it's Kenbu Zawa."

"K-Kenbu…Zawa-san…," Shira asked herself. This was **very** bad news, because he was…

"Kenbu…As in Kenbu Zawa from Prexin Elementary!"

"Hm? How'd you know? Did you go to the same school?" Shira was either burning with furious rage or breaking out in cold sweat; she was uncertain of which to choose.

"I-I'm…Shira Itachigo," she answered ultimately in the end.

"Eh? Wait…you mean catgirl!" Shira clenched her fists and swung her arm in to punch him with deadly speed.

"Don't call me catgirl!" she yelled back, furious. Her arm was blocked, and then shifted.

"Sorry," Kenbu told her, "for all those times I called you catgirl and insulted you."

"Huh?" was all she could utter, watching him with wary, but shocked eyes. Was he really telling the truth, and was Kenbu, if that's even his real name, even supposed to be trusted?

"You heard me: I'm sorry."

"Fine…but I'm keeping my eye on you."

xxx

It was **just** not Shira's day. First, she had her mouth almost literally burned off, then she was wrongly convicted of stealing, then she had vicious dogs chasing after her, now she has to be with one of the leaders who constantly teased her when she was little. She frowned as she entered the room with Kenbu behind her.

"Whoa, a friend of yours, Shira?" Rinslet asked. Shira sat next to her and nodded, silent. "He's cute," Rinslet whispered to her, but Shira gave no response. Train sensed something wrong in the air, but to cover it up he went and greeted the scarlet haired kid.

"So…do you know Shira?"

"Oh, um, yeah; we were in the same elementary school together."

"Oh…that's nice." Dark had fallen quickly and all of Shira's friends, not including Kenbu, Charden, who had mysteriously vanished, and Sven, who was currently working on a new invention, were at the dining table. Shira herself had decided to skip dinner and headed up onto the roof to watch the stars; it was also escape from seeing Kenbu. As she sat down a storm grey cat walked swiftly across the roof and sat next to her.

"Aw, you're so cute, Neko-kun," Shira told it, stroking the soft fur on its head backwards with the hand that wasn't holding the milk she was using as a replacement for dinner. It looked at her with its green eyes before moving backwards and clamping its jaws onto her hand. It then let go and jumped off onto a neighboring roof, and then disappeared into the night with a "Meooww!"

"Ouch," Shira muttered, staring at the throbbing, slightly bleeding hand. She then began to gulp down her milk, but, instead, she spat it back out in disgust. The milk was either spoiled or somebody put something bad in there, anyway, it didn't matter to her. She had gone up to look at the stars, but that was delayed. She was using milk a replacement for dinner, but it was spoiled (she thinks), and plus, a cat bit her, making her bleed. She looked at the calendar posted on her right and saw that today was Friday the Thirteenth. Was it a coincidence? She sighed as she grabbed the bandages and started to wrap them around her bitten hand.

Truly, **today** was just **not** Shira's day.

* * *

Poor Shira, today's just not her day! I actually had planned to post this when it was Friday the 13th, and when this story had 13 reviews. Hmm…if I make it I might have 13 chapters by Friday the 13… 


	7. Deja Vu

Disclimer Ahoy! 

People: God, shut up! We know already! _throws shoe_

Kari: Fine, fine! _dodging barrage of shoes and tomatoes_

* * *

Chapter 7: Déjà Vu

Kenbu sighed as he sat backwards on a chair; so many things had gone around in his mind that stopped him from sleeping most of the night. His head was propped onto his left hand, and he watched as the stores below started to open. He kept asking himself the same question: Why was he here, under the same roof as a girl he had bullied years before? Surely she wouldn't forgive him that easily and would try to kill him or something. He got up, and walked quietly across the room to the door, opened it, and closed it softly, not daring to wake anybody up.

"Oh, are you new here, sir?" asked a young, calm, feminine voice. Kenbu nearly fell onto the floor at it, until he whipped around to see a young brunette haired girl, about the age of nine, clad in a pink dress adorned with magenta and fushia bows. On top of her head, the rim just above her sparkling honey brown eyes, lay a yellow sun hat.

"Um, yeah, but I'm just visiting.'

"Oh, okay, enjoy your stay!" And with that the girl strolled across the hall merrily, and down the stairs. Kenbu froze for a moment. That girl, though not in looks, was exactly like Shira when she was little, well, when he and his pals weren't bullying her.

"Okay…major déjà vu there," he pointed out, before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking in the same direction the girl had just went moments before.

**xxx**

Morning had fallen over the city like a blanket, enveloping it in its soft, golden glow and warmth. Train yawned and scratched his head; he then rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness fatigue that tried to make him sleep again and then looked in the fridge. He probed around for a bit before standing up straight and looking at Sven, who was drinking some coffee.

"I'm going out for some milk."

"Alright," was all Sven said, still sipping his coffee and reading the paper. Train stepped out of the room and immediately sighed, happy that he was out of the same room as Kyoko. The girl had tried to hug him last night while he was sleeping, and when he tried to sleep he found her in his bed, wanting to cuddle. In the end, he slept on a chair facing towards the west.

Train walked out of the inn and into the streets of the city, where he started to head for the grocers that sold milk. He stared at the fish in the fish markets, eyeing each one with a longing that almost made him drool. He then turned, after he had chosen a store to buy the milk at, and accidentally bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," came a feminine voice. Train's gaze fell downwards and he found out that the person he bumped into was actually a young girl. She had brown hair and honey brown eyes, and she was dressed in something girly that only women might find cute.

"No, it's okay," Train reassured, patting her shoulder.

"Still...I should repay you or something for my clumsiness," she insisted.

"It's okay, now move along." The girl skipped merrily away, and turned around for one last look at Train before being engulfed by a crowd. _'Is it me or my eyes…? That girl looked just like Saya…'_

**xxx**

Shira had decided to do some street show to help Train and his friends since she was currently sharing a roof with them. Right now, the girl watched a target of red and white rings, focusing on the red dot in the middle. With a flick she sent a knife towards it like and arrow, and after it came three more, all lined up in a triangle with the first one in the middle. There were oohs and ahs as she performed more of her knife acrobatics with her trusty knives.

"Now, for my last act, I need a volunteer…how about you!" she pointed to a young girl stuck in a girly dress. The girl pointed to herself, and Shira nodded before the young girl came out into the open space Shira was using. Shira then instructed her to hold her arms out like an airplane and placed two oranges on her arms and an apple on her head. She then got back at least a few meters away before slinging three knives in the direction of the girl. The kid squeezed her eyes shut and heard the blades hit something, parallel to the gasps in the crowd, and then, slowly, and hesitantly, opened her eyes. She then looked towards her arms, which had knives impaled in them; the oranges dropped and she looked down, without moving her head, to inspect her arms. Shira walked casually over to the girl and whacked the apple off her head and into her other hand, where she took the knife out and bit into the apple.

"That amazing!" exclaimed a witness.

"Incredible!" Then came the money, which was pouring into the beige bag lying on the ground like water. A few minutes later the crowd dispersed and Shira grabbed the bag and the props, and started to take them back to the inn room, until she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Excuse me, miss, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I think what you did was really cool!"

"Oh, why thank you," Shira replied, kneeling down so she could pat the girl on her head. "Maybe someday you'll be able to do it too!"

"Will you teach me?"

"I'm sorry, no, but I hope you find a better teacher than me. Anyway, bye." Shira waved goodbye to the girl before striding down the street. _'Déjà vu right there…she sorta looked and acted like Saya…'_

**xxx**

A loud knock emerged from the door at around 2:00 in the afternoon, and Kyoko, still bubbly without Train there, went to answer it. As she opened it, she saw no one, and scanned the whole entire area for sure.

"Who is it?" Sven asked, watching the high school girl.

"Nobody…must be a ghost!"

"There are no such things as ghosts," Eve replied casually, drowning Kyoko's beliefs.

"Must be some pranksters then," Sven concluded, turning his head to the other side of the couch. "Waah!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for coming in like this, it must be so rude." _'I didn't notice that she was actually there!'_ Eve thought, gazing at the girl in her curious manner, which was still pretty much stoic.

"It's not rude, I guess…right Sven-san, Eve-chan?"

"Um, yeah, I think Kyoko's right…," Sven agreed, then added, "A little scary on the timing though."

"Oh, right!" the girl said, as if just recalling something important. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife encased in some type of plastic wrap so it wouldn't cut through her pocket and fall out. "This belongs to one of your friends; she forgot it when she started to clean up her street act." Sven grabbed the knife slowly, as if it were some bomb. The girl then hopped up off the couch and headed towards the door in a cheery manner. As soon as she was out everybody started popping questions like, "Shira did a street act with knives?" or "How did that girl know we were here?"

"Hmm…I wonder if Train knows who that girl is!" Kyoko said.

"I'm pretty sure not, and besides, we should leave him alone. If he goes straight up to the roof without a word then he's troubled and needs to be left alone," Eve explained, stating Train's quickness to get to the roof.

**xxx**

A shadow lurked in an alley, watching the citizen pass by in a flurry; they leaned against the wall, their foot on the ground and the other on the wall.

"That took you some time, _Ellysia_," the leaning figure teased.

"Yeah, I know," answered a figure, half concealed by the shadows. "You told to do all of them, and stop calling me Ellysia!"

"So, what'd you get, _Ellie_?"

"Black Cat is fine, but he seems to be changing, and there is another guest under his roof."

"That's interesting. Here's a new mission: befriend them, take back what belongs to the organization, and…kill both cats." The smaller person nodded, taking note its assignment; then it stepped out of the shadows and into the afternoon light, revealing it to be the brunette girl with honey brown eyes, known as Ellie.

"Fine, Sephiria, but am I killing the Black Cat now because I've taken his spot?"

"Good question; you can find out after you've killed Black Cat." Ellie pouted at Sephiria's answer.

"Man, why did Chronos hire you? You're no fun!" she pointed out, before jumping onto the roof and running away. Sephiria sighed and closed her eyes before opening them.

"I can be fun if I want to. You don't know half of me, Ellie," Sephiria muttered, remembering her younger years.

* * *

Well, déjà vu everybody! I dunno why I did a déjà vu chapter, maybe it was something that happened at school…I'm not entirely sure. Anyway, assassin Ellie (or _Ellysia_ as I like to call her (**Ellie**: Don't call me that!) is gonna assassinate somebody! Pretty obvious though that she has to because Chronos ordered her to. Anyway, until next time! 


	8. And Life Goes On

I didn't make it…oh well! 

**Disclaimer/Announcement**: Kentaro-sensei just let me have the series! I'm a million bucks richer! **Not!** What'd you expect me to do, let you turn Train into a cat?

* * *

Chapter 8: And Life Goes On

Train yawned, stretching as he got out of Sven's car; he smiled for the fact that they had finally arrived at the new city and that Kyoko had left with Charden. Shira followed, and beamed with happiness now that Kenbu was gone; the two practically looked like twins.

"Um, Sven, are we sure their not related?"

"Eve, I don't know how to answer you on that," Sven replied, "I'll go find us a place to say at while you guys explore the city. If you guys by any chance happen to come upon some posters grab them. Meet me at the Crane Fountain that's right in the middle of the city. Okay?" Train got into a military salute stance.

"Yes, sir!"

"Um, Train you're not in the military, you know," Eve pointed out. Shira giggled as Sven drove off, hoping the car's engine would drown it out.

"So, where to first?"

"I dunno, Shira, what do you think?" Train asked as he placed his arms behind his head.

"Why are you asking me? I don't even know city!"

"We _all_ don't know this city," Eve pointed out.

"True, so very true…anyway, where did Rins-chan disappear to?" Shira asked as she started walking down the sidewalk carelessly.

"She went somewhere; occasionally she just disappears," Train explained

"Oh…," Shira replied, looking around at the buildings oddly. Something troubled her; this city…it seemed so strange yet so familiar…like she had been here before. Train and Eve felt the same way; they even noticed Shira looking at the city strangely. Train breathed in, noticing how the air smelled like something in his memories of long ago, and Eve's whole body felt as if something had happened here from some memory she wasn't familiar with. An awkward silence fell upon them as they delved deeper into their thoughts.

"Hey, I see sweeper flyers over there!" Shira informed them, pointing over towards a building standing proudly with the sign "Police Station" attached to the front of it. Just like Shira had said, the flyers were certainly there attached to lampposts to mailboxes, and plenty were scattered in the wind. Shira then turned to face the duo behind her and looked at them with her amber eyes which seemed crestfallen. "Um, guys, I have to go somewhere, so go on into the station without me." She left without a word after that.

"Wait, what—?" Train tried to stop her as she left, but she turned the corner before he did.

"Come on, Train, hurry up," Eve reminded him as she walked up the steps of the police station. Train turned to stare at the buttercup blonde haired girl with shock and awe as she walked up those steps; the duo was at least 32 meters away and she was already on the steps! _'Wow, now that's either weird or just one of her powers.'_

**xxx**

Shira sniffed the air, sensing the familiarity of her surroundings. She watched as people hurried past her towards stalls and stores opened on the streets of the city, rushing to get all the great things first. As she walked down another intersection she spotted a cemetery to her left and decided to walk into it, hoping it would calm the storm of uncertainty and dark feelings bottled up inside her. Over the lush green grass she glide, and past the tombstones she walked, until she finally spotted one she thought wasn't even here at all. Shira knelt down to stare at the grey stone, which was rounded except for 2 notches on both sides; on the stone were carved these words: _Saya Mintsuki, a powerful Sweeper and a loving sister_.

"Saya-chan…this city…This city was your final resting place, Onee-chan…," Shira told the air as if Saya was actually there listening to her words. The silver-haired girl bit her lip, the tears tickling her eyes; she trembled from holding them back. 'Why-Why'd you have…t-to go?!" she screamed at the air, her voice covered by thunder booming closer than usual. With her hands on the stone and her head bowed down she let loose the tears she could contain no more; out they came like little streams beginning to form. The tiny drops of her tears blended with the newly born rain as it started to drench the girl.

"…Shira, Shira, can you hear me?" came a spirited voice, almost like that of an angel. Shira looked around, trying to locate the voice; within seconds she spotted somebody in front of her, or, at least what looked like somebody in front of her. In a pink floral decorated kimono was a brown-haired girl staring at Shira with green eyes.

"Saya-onee chan?" Shira asked through coughed whispers. She rubbed her eyes with her right hand to clear away the tears and rain that were blinding her and to actually see if she wasn't hallucinating. The person, who seemed like a disembodied spirit, reached forward and placed her hand on Shira'a head.

"Yep, it's me; you're still the same as ever, I see," Saya giggled in a carefree laugh. "Shira, I sense darkness coming you way so be careful."

"Darkness…Onee-chan, what do you mean?" Saya placed her hands on her hips as she started to explain quickly.

"This darkness will come and try to consume you, kill you even. Don't let it do that, if you believe strong enough a light will help you out. Oh, and please take care of Train for me…" The voice faded as Saya disappeared as well.

"Onee-chan! No, don't go! What do you mean by a light?" Hearing Saya's voice no more Shira started to crack up, but held her posture and started to walk down the street, her shoulders and heart heavy with feelings. At the turn of a corner she disappeared at the darkness that enveloped her.

**xxx**

Train yawned as he swiped the parchment posters off of the table; none of the criminals were big time people costing over 23,000, but the prices were rather fair. Both sweepers were outside a restaurant filled with occasional people wanting to get some food. Eve then noticed something out of the corner of her left eye as Train stretched and once again yawned after drinking 2 glasses of milk and eating a plentiful amount of bread crusts. Train then stared through a moisture-covered, from the rain that had long stopped, window and into an ominous alley. His eyes flitted back and forth in the alley, scanning it form this distance before hearing a bell ring.

"Shira's back," she stated, turning her head towards Shira who was coming her way. Shira smiled at them before glancing at the bread crusts that was piled on a plate before Train.

"Hehe, not enough money for some fish, guys?" Shira giggled.

"Yeah," Train replied, rubbing the back of his head. Something odd was amidst in the air as he spoke the word.

"Something wrong? There isn't a bug on my face or anything, right?"

"No, there's no bug," Eve informed her, staring straight into her eyes.

"O.K., good," Shira said, blowing a sigh of relief, "'cause if there was a bug then I'd be a laughing stock without even knowing it. Anyway, I'm famished." In the next few minutes the 3 ate while discussing criminals on the sweeper posters. Soon after they were done all of them went in search of the fountain in the middle of the city, getting lost at least 3 times or so and having to ask for directions more than 5 times. Due to the city's vastness and population Eve couldn't use her angel wings to spot the fountain overhead, but eventually, they found it. The cool, clear water gushed out of a still stone crane's mouth as it stood still, facing due west. The other cranes were twisting their heads, facing a cardinal direction; at least four cranes had water coming out of their mouths. Train leaned against the dark blue bar separating them from the fountain while Eve and Shira were sitting on a green park bench right beside him. For an hour now the trio waited for Sven until, _finally_, he arrived with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I got stuck in some business."

"With your car?" Eve asked, pointing towards the fact that Sven may have had to do business with the car tower man because he parked in the wrong spot.

"Er…," Sven replied nervously, "no. It was with…the hotels! The place we were staying at had a little bit of a cost dilemma problem on us."

"Right…," Eve answered, staring through his every move.

"C'mon, let's go check our rooms then! Unless you guys want to sleep out in the rain?"

"No way, Train!" Shira replied, heading after him.

"Right, who knows, maybe you'll be the one out in the rain!"

"Yeah right, I bet it's you!"

"Keep dreaming!" Yet, as Train spoke these words, he still couldn't shake off an overwhelming feeling of despair coming towards him like the wind. It was odd an strange…

Something sinister.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! Darn you homework, dragging me done…Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Train foretells something evil heading their way, but what is it? Chronos' agents? Ellie? Well, whatever it is you'll haveta find out in a future chapter! 


	9. Never Judge a Book by its Cover

**_Attention to all my fans and readers of this story_**: Read my profile, you'll know what I haveta say

**11/27: I couldn't update because my comouter started acting all dumb and not letting me upload this. I originally planned for this to be here on the site 2 days ago, but because of the domcuments problem, I couldn't. But I thank my friend because they told me the trick on how to work it again.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Never Judge a Book by its Cover

To everyone's surprise and shock the same girl that had met them all in one day back in the other city sat with her knees close to her chest. _'This girl managed to track us down?!'_ Sven thought, eyeing her like she was some spirit.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys would be here. I'm just sitting here for the night," she answered innocently, flashing a smile that was equal to her innocence.

"Don't you have a family to go home to?" Train asked, kneeling next to her on one leg. She smiled slightly as if to answer them, but abruptly stopped and cast a heartbreaking glance to the ground.

"My family…is dead." Upon hearing this remark Shira felt poignant to the little girl and immediately knelt next to Train, facing her.

"You can come and stay with us if you want," she offered, smiling slightly. For a moment, the others thought she was crazy, but then pity cast its veil over them, and they _soon_ agreed.

"I think we can fit her in if somebody let's her sleep with them," Sven said, rubbing his sea green hair.

"She can sleep with me," Shira informed pushing the girl who was already on her feet towards their room. "Um, which room number was it again?"

"11."

"Ah, oh, okay."

"Wait," Eve commanded, watching the two curiously. "What's your name?"

"Oh, me?" the young girl asked, pointing towards herself. "My name's Ellie, Ellie Klinefield."

"Oh, ok..." As Shira pushed Ellie towards their room the three original sweepers exchanged glances with each other.

"You guys aren't suspecting that…?" Sven started, watching his partners. Train shot an amber-eyed glance that hinted suspicion glistening in his eyes. Eve just nodded slightly, fuchsia eyes locked tightly on Ellie.

**xxx**

After a good meal of cooked fish Sven and Train sat in their room, discussing at how a mere twelve-year-old managed to "track" them down.

"So, what do you think Train?" Sven asked, lighting another cigarette. For a few moments the two men sat in silence. The brown-haired sweeper shifted slightly as he sat on the chair backwards and then stared at the window on his left before answering.

"Chronos, maybe."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, it has been a pretty long time since I left, and Chronos probably wanted to replace me so they resorted to a young girl instead. A young 'defenseless' girl."

"You've got really high suspicions, Train." Train didn't answer this remark but instead gazed at his reflection in the glass of the window. Amber eyes stared back at him, reflecting the same pain he felt, the bloodshed he had seen and caused, a family that had been slaughtered in front of him, and a friend he had failed to protect and save. If only he could disappear, fade into this world so that all the events that had happened never happened, and his name would never be known of. But God ridiculed this by placing him onto this Earth so it would all happen, but maybe he was there because there was a light…a light waiting to guide him…

"…Train? Aw man, don't tell me you've already went to sleep!"

"H-Huh? Oh, no, I'm still awake."

"O.K., man, but anymore of that dazing off stuff and you might have to go to rehab."

"Hey, we wouldn't happen to have any milk here, do we?" Train asked absentmindedly, ignoring Sven's comment. "I'm thirsty." He got up and scoured the groceries looking for a bottle of milk while Sven sat watching him and smoking the cigarette.

"Train, I also think that you should go into milk rehab," Sven muttered quietly as the used-to-be assassin opened up a bottle of milk he found and began drinking it, knowing that Train would pay no attention to him.

**xxx**

It was late at night so the calls of owls were heard clearly through the quiet and stillness. The slight creaking of floorboards could frighten anyone at this time of night. Yet, as scary as it seemed here somebody was up and moving around in the girls' room. Walking quietly and slowly over to the door connecting the two rooms it opened with a tiny, soft creak; out of the shadows a foot stepped out onto the boys' beige carpeted floor, making no noise on the floor whatsoever. Slowly and steadily it walked over to the beds and then turned so it was facing a sleeping Train, whose face was peaceful despite his cataclysmic memories. Raising its right hand it stood ready for attack; its weapon, a gleaming stylized knife, brandished in the hand. With the moonlight on the knife it glinted viciously, preparing to strike the unknowing sweeper. It hesitated for a moment, the knife trembling in its hands, before regaining its composure. By this time, though, it was too late.

Train held his Orihalcon gun to the unknown assailant's neck, preparing to shoot.

"Who are you?" he whispered, grabbing the knife from the frozen hand. He started to move forward as the figure started to recede, but soon it reached a dead end: a wall. Backing up against the moonlight covered wall it revealed its identity for Train to see.

"What the—Shira?!" He lowered his gun upon seeing the girl. Indeed, it was the silver-haired girl up against the wall, and it was also the same person that tried to kill him. Shira didn't answer but instead just stood against the wall, staring at him with dull amber eyes. A few moments passed by before anything happened. In the next moment Shira's arms were flung around Train's neck and she was embracing him.

"T-Train…I…," Shira started. Her voice seemed to be choked, as if resisting something.

"Shira?"

"That…" The girl then slumped down to the floor, limp. Train immediately placed his hand on her neck and felt a pulse. _'No…she's alive.'_

"But why would she attack me?" Train asked himself, holding the blacked-out Shira in his arms.

Somewhere else somebody was sitting straight up in bed, the covers pulled over their legs. Staring out through the window into the still night it cursed for its failure.

"Damn..."

* * *

**Yay! I'm done! Anyway, please review! Wow, Train seems so, uh, emo-ish and ooc…Oh, and who has a good guess as to why Shira tried to kill Train? (Pretty obvious, I know, lol...)  
**


	10. What Do You Mean I Did That?

**Nope, all good guesses, but nah. True reason to be revealed…in this chapter? Yay, we reached double digits! Ah, this story's anniversary also comes along soon…and thanks for all the reviews thus far. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: What Do You Mean I Did That?

The silver-haired girl awoke, groaning. Her head was spinning in different directions, so many that she lost track of everything for a moment. When Train's face entered her eyes, she shot up…and accidentally hit him in the head, knocking the both of them into a state of pain.

"Huh? What? Where?" Shira stuttered, looking around. She was in the room she had shared with Eve and Ellie, but this time Train and Sven were also in there.

"Ow! That hurt you know!" Train told her, rubbing his forehead. He closed one eye and grimaced at the collusion point.

"I'm sorry…but what happened? Why are you guys in here?" Train and Sven looked at each other before looking at her.

"You…don't remember anything from last night? Nothing at all?" Sven asked. Shira scratched her head, trying to remember what it was that happened last night. A moment passed before she spoke up again.

"I…remember something…about the middle of the night…I somehow got up and grabbed something. I can't remember what it was though…I'm sorry, that's it."

"Well, to tell you the truth," Eve told her, "you grabbed a knife and attempted to murder Train."

"What do you mean I did that?! I would never attack a friend!" Shira was just as shocked to this comment as Train was to her trying to kill him.

"We're puzzled too…but, I guess we can't go to conclusions until we have all the evidence," Sven told her, a cigarette in his mouth. Shira got out of the bed and looked around. Everybody was there, watching her; this made her feel pressured.

"I'm…going to go buy some stuff, okay?"

"Oh, can I come with you?" Ellie piped in, her face beaming.

"Er, sure…," Shira answered, walking through the door with the younger girl following her. Sven, Train, and Eve stared at the door for a moment.

"Does anything seem different…about those two?" Eve asked. Train and Sven shrugged.

**xxx**

Both Shira and Ellie walked down a vacant alleyway as a shortcut into the marketplace. Something made them stop about halfway through though. Ellie got in front of Shira, smirking.

"Stop the façade already, were out of their range of hearing and seeing," she ordered. Shira grinned, knowing the gig was up; she removed her silver haired wig and revealed brown hair under it.

"Why'd you do that, Ellie?" "she" asked. Her voice had changed to somebody else's. Ellie shrugged.

"Had to make it look real, right? Anyway, no hard feelings, Lin?" Lin shrugged.

"You do well yourself, impersonating a young girl. How old did you say you were?"

"Sixteen," Ellie replied, leaning against the wall. "Where do you have the girl now?"

"Somewhere here. Any plans on attacking Black Cat yet?" Ellie fiddled with her girly dress, thinking.

"My possession thing didn't seem to work, considering _you_ stopped it. You need to know which is helping and which isn't, Lin."

"How can I not, Ellie? You did it all of a sudden, without any warnings whatsoever." Ellie grinned foolishly. She rubbed her head as she thought about it.

"Sorry. Look, I have another plan, and I'm sorry to say, you need to disguise Shira a little longer. Go shopping and then disappear to a place somewhere on the east side of the city. I'll go inform the others that "you" went missing and get Train's friends separated from him. Then, I'll strike, got it?"

"Fine," Lin replied curtly, putting the silver-haired wig back on quickly and once again masquerading as the girl. He then left through the alleyway towards the east side while Ellie walked backwards, taking her time to get back. Maybe she would take a trip to where the real Shira was held. They both had to make this look as real as possible.

**xxx**

Shira coughed as she awoke. What had happened while she was out cold? When she was walking back from the cemetery, somebody hit her on her back and placed something over her mouth to knock her out. As she understood her surroundings she quickly jumped up, but she was encased in what looked like a glass pillar. Slamming on it once with her fist, she tested its thickness and sturdiness. It was too strong to be broken by her hands alone. Her hand reached for her knives she had stashed away, but she found them to be missing. She banged the glass once again.

"What's going on?!" she asked herself. A shadow appeared from out of the corner of the room and passed her, revealing the figure. "You?!"

"Oh, so you remember me?" Ellie asked playfully. "I'm afraid you're unarmed." Ellie twirled one of Shira's custom made knives around, careful not to slice herself.

"What's going on?!" Shira repeated. "Answer me!"

"Well, let's just say you've been captured. By the organization Chornos." Ellie smirked as she stopped the blade. "I don't think I've introduced myselve, seeing as I know who you are and you don't know me, Shira. I'm Ellie Klinefield, Chronos number 13, please to meet you again."

"Number 13—just how old are you, Ellie?!"

"Maybe the youngest. I'm sixteen if you wish to know, but you don't have to take that into consideration, because in two days you will be sent to Chronos…and destroyed." Ellie smirked a devil smile. Shira shuddered as she pondered the word destroyed.

* * *

**Well, short chappie cause I've got school and my damn brother is yelling at me to go to sleep (so is my mom). Later guys!**


	11. The Plan Put in Action

**I'm back! But I'm sick…(coughs). I'll get better and begin writing more, though! Oh, only one review? I must've been gone for a long time…**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Plan Put in Action

Train gripped a bottle of chilled milk, the coldness of it spreading through his hand like a disease. He popped it opened, feeling a blast of tiny cold air from it's opened top. A feeling crept up his spine like a leech, slowly sucking away his pointless thoughts so he was mainly focused on one. He drank some of the white liquid inside the bottle, tasting the cream that seemed to wash away his troubles, only for a little bit though. He heard footsteps urgently coming towards their door, and within moments, someone opened it forcefully.

"Shira's been kidnapped!" Ellie screamed, informing the group inside.

'What?!" Sven replied, looking at her. Train was alerted as well, almost dropping his glass of milk.

"She's gone! I was helping her shop, and then some guy handed this note saying she was kidnapped!" She handed in the piece of paper, and Eve took it, reciting the message:

"'If you want to see Shira Itachigo again meet me at the East Side of the city, under the Torii gates. Until then…'"

"Is there a name?" Sven asked, looking at the buttercup-haired girl.

"No," she answered curtly, staring back at him. "Just the message." Train instantly grabbed his gun, heading out the door.

"C'mon, Sven, Eve, let's go!" he yelled back, ushering them to move faster. Sven grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door after Black Cat. Train hurried quickly, for he knew that time was valuable now. It could mean life to the person he was saving…or death. He rushed out into the city full of crowding people and dodged them as he made his way towards the Torii gates of the East Side of the city. Sven had trouble keeping up with the informed cat, but Eve had noe problems as she quickly calculated a plan to catch up to him.

"Grab my hand!" she told Sven, and he did so. She then hurried to the side of a building where most people couldn't see them and used her blonde-hair to propel them upwards and onto the roof.

"Hmm…nice thinking!" Sven commented as they raced on top of the roof. Eve nodded, but had no time to reply. Ellie, on the other hand, increased her speed so that she was a little bit before them but behind Train. She had to divert them from each other. Then, something she remembered popped into her head.

"Train, go into the alley to the left and follow it! It'll take you to the Torii gates!" she told him, and he followed. She then swung something at a cart full of food and grain, exploding it, sending dust and food in the air.

'What the hell--damn it, what's going on?!" cursed the owner of the cart. Eve and Sven's vision was clouded from the grain, but Eve managed to dust it away with her hair-blades. By the time they had managed to do that, though, Ellie and Train had disappeared into the city's depths.

**xxx**

Lin watched as he looked upon the Torii gates that were painted with a shining vermillion color. They stood tall and true above the ground, signaling its immense symbolism. He heard footsteps approaching the stairs, and turned to look at the newcomers, which turned out to be Train and Ellie.

"Train!" he said in his disguised voice, hoping the plan would work well. Train looked back at him with fixated eyes. Something was wrong with the picture, and it took Train moments to figure it out. Lin stepped forward a little as if trying to tell him he was escaping.

"You're not Shira." Train's amber eyes watched him closely. Lin froze, seeing that he was caught in the act.

"What? But I am…," he started, trying to pass off that he was. Train held his gun towards Lin, aiming at him.

"You're not Shira, imposter. Show who you truly are!" he commandedm his gun notched at a shooting stage. Lin sighed and whipped off his disguise, knowing the ruse was up. He revealed his clothes, his hair, and his eyes all in one elegant move. Train, who still had his gun at Lin, turned to Ellie who was pawing behind her for her signature weapon.

"Ellie, who are you?" he asked as she smirked evilly. She leaped and landed next to Lin, a free style, three section staff lined with Orihalcum metal. At the tips were Orihalcum blades, the points gleaming as deadly as icicles.

"I am Ellie, Ellie Klinefield to be exact. And I'm Chronos Number 13, Black Cat's replacement."

"So you're the person they replaced me with? You don't seem old enough to join Chronos."

"Well, fyi: I'm sixteen even though I look younger," Elli told him, swinging the staff so that it almost touched Train, who jumped back to avoid it. "And you're not going to see Shira again, 'cause you're gonna die right here, Black Cat." Train stared at the two cautiously. Shira was in trouble?

"Where's Shira?" he demanded, hoping nothing terrible had fallen on her. Lin smirked.

"Don't worry," Lin said in his normal voice, "She'll be fine…for now." Ellie's eyes shone in a evil gleam as she prepared for combat.

"The 'White Cat' just had a little nap…," she told Train softly, who turned enraged at this.

* * *

**Wow, short chapter, sorry about that. Being sick, having homework, and having your teachers protest is staring to take effect on me…**


	12. Close to Berserk

**Well, I had trouble on a small portion of a fight scene in this chapter. I think it's because I didn't see how Lin fought…? So sorry I didn't update faster! Stupid bombarding homework!!**

**Disclaimer: (did i do this in the last chapters...?) Nope sorry...won't happen here either...**

* * *

Chapter 12: Close to Berserk

"Where is she?!" Train yelled, his amber eyes slitted and gleaming fiercely. Elli sighed, staring at his antics.

"As they say, 'Curiousity killed the cat'." She let loose what looked like a blade from her side, and Train had to roll out of the way just to dodge the fast-moving projectile. He aimed his gun and let loose one bullet, but it failed to hit the girl where he had intended for she swung something black in a circle, like a whirlpool, deflecting it. She then lunged forward quickly, swinging her shield, which was a three-section staff lined with blades in areas. She swung out deftly, trying to catch Train's feet with at least one of her blades, but he leaped into the air, shooting another bullet. Lin whipped out hiw feather mantle, using its edges to slice away and block the bullet from the girl.

Train growled, and he landed, aiming for the middle of Lin and Ellie, shooting a well-targeted bullet; it created a small crater, sending the two flying backwards.

"I'm not playing! Tell me where she is!"

"Does the cat have a crush on her?" Ellie questioned, her tactics were starting to take effect as she looked upon him. "Or is it just puppy love, rendered from that sweeper, Saya?" Train shot another bullet, but this time, Lin stood to block it in front of the girl.

"Ellie, don't anger Train that much; he'll become 'berserk'," Lin informed her, still watching Train, whose eyes glared with a look as cold as ice and dead serious.

"That's what I want him to do. Lin, leave and go check up on the girl; if Chrono calls you leave for the headquarters immediately." Lin's face was calm, due to the battle, but inside his head, he was shocked. _'She wants him that way?! Who is she?'_

"Huh?"

"Don't question me! Go already, dammit!" She side-stepped him and sent a barrage of knives at Train, who had to jump, dodge, roll, and barrel-roll his way to safety. Lin, seeing as questioning was a waste of time, immediately followed her orders and evacuated the area, leaving the two behind to brawl it out.

Ellie smirked.

"Now, Black Cat, show me you true nature!" She charged, wielding the staff, at Train, who stood calm and cool, but his eyes had the gleam of bloodlust.

**xxx**

Sven and Eve stared, or at least tried, at where they were. The gain still remained in the air even after Eve flicked the dust away.

"What the hell?! Dammit!" Sven coughed as the grain flew in his face **still**, powdering it in a fine coat. Eve struggled to see, her hair still whipping due to the dust that came back at full-force, and ultimately stepped off the rooftop, falling. Sven, in time, caught her hand, but that wasn't enough to stop _something_ from plummeting. Thus, the two fell. Eve attempted to grab a ledge with her hair, but failed, so it only bounced against the walls harmlessly. Both closed their eyes and braced for impact, but it took longer than usual. Eve remembered touching something metallic on her back, but continued to fall.

"When they had finally landed, which was cushioned by Eve's hair, both got up and surveyed the area. Eve looked up, spotting a fairly medium sized hole, showing the clear blue sky above freckled with clouds.

"Where are we?" Eve asked, turning her head back to a normal posture to survey the area. It was a room underground, with a computer dashboard and some chairs. What piqued her interest, though, were some surveillance screens showing the breathing rate and life signs of somebody.

"Eve," Sven told the buttercup haired girl, who turned to look in the direction of the green-haired man. Inside what looked like a pillar container was a resting Shira. She seemed to have fallen backwards, knocked out by something only she could've known.

"Shira," started Eve, who approached the cylinder. She stopped, and turned to look as wire shot out of the walls, encasing and trapping them. She created her hands into hammers, deflecting them, but still got entangled in the sly coils. Sven tried a roll, but even he could not escape them.

"A trap! Eve, can you saw us out?"

"I can try!" Eve's hair turned into blades as she worked to free herself; as soon as she cut one, however, another took its place.

"Oh great, wires that can heal themselves. We're going to be stuck here for a while," Sven told the girl, trying to reach for a button on his briefcase, which was only a few feet away. "Dammit!" Sven muttered, then turned his attention towards a corridor to his left. "I hear footsteps."

Indeed, there were footsteps, but they seemed light, most likely of a woman. It stopped, a long moment of silence awakening from its arrival. Sven and Eve felt uneasy, until they saw their friend appearing behind them.

"Hey guys! Need help?" It was Rinslet, who was holding a bottle of red, unlabeled. She whipped out her whip, and cracked it against the wires, severing it. As it came back to rest near the thief's heeled feet, both Eve and Sven saw it was now lined with something that looked metallic.

"How'd you get here without getting captured?" Eve asked, seeing as Rinslet was untouched by anything in the room.

"The wires will trap whoever is in there first," Rinslet explained, "So all I had to do and wait. Luckily for you, you came crashing down here."

"Lucky?! This isn't a very comfortable situation, you know!" Sven yelled at here, trying to get into a better spot in the wires. Rinslet popped open the red bottle and began to pour it in the wires around her two teammates, immediately freeing them. The liquid, which turned out to be acid, burned at the wires, chewing away back to the core. With some liquid left in the bottle, Rinslet threw it at the glass shielding of the container, dissolving the cover.

"Is Shira okay?" Rinslet questioned, staring at here as Eve inspected here. The younger girl nodded.

"Yeah, but it looks like she inhaled something that made her knocked—" Shira let out a small groan, and opened her eyes slowly as she inhaled a sharp breath.. The faces of her friends entered her range of vision, and she sat up quickly.

"Eve, Sven, Rins? What's going on?" Shira looked around. "Did you guys save me?"

"I guess we did…," Sven answered with the best answer he could think of. Rinslet then remembered something, and got something out of her pocket, sealed to be opened by the assigned person.

"I got this from some person passing through. She said that I can't open it, for it's only addressed to you." Shira carefully took the letter in her fingers, fingering it and looking at it.

"Guys," she started, not taking her eyes off the envelope, "Where's Train?"

"We lost the guy on the way to the Torii gates to "rescue" you."

"Rescue me, Sven? But I'm right here—"

"Which means…there's an imposter," Rinslet ended. "C'mon! I know a shortcut to where you're going!" The thief motioned to an entrance to the side of a wall and pushed a tiny slab of stone in. It opened, revealing a passageway. The group could faintly see three pathways branching from the main one. Rinslet proceeded through to the one in the middle, and the group had no choice but to follow her.

**xxx**

Several minutes had gone into the heated battle between the two skilled warriors. Ellie began to feel the battle style of Train increase as he inched closer to his true nature. _'Only a matter of time now,'_ she mused, staring at him after she had lunged to strike with her staff. Train opened the barrel of his gun, letting out empty bullet cartridges, and placed in another set. The cartridges clinked harmlessly against the concrete below.

"You make a good opponent, Train," Ellie commented. Train stood, glaring. Inside, his felt enraged, almost to the point of literally saying "boiling anger". Elli then heard something on her two-way headset that was conveniently placed on her ear.

"_Ellie, we've got a problem!_" came Lin's voice through the headset, "_I think Shira's friends rescued her!_" Ellie growled low.

_'Dammit. Fine then. Do you have any idea where they might be headed?'_ the girl relayed back to Lin, mentally. She jumped to the side and Train came in to hit her with the gun in order to stun her. She came down with her staff, but it was blocked by the gun.

"There Train! Unleash that other side of yours!" Ellie bargained for too much that time though, for this time, he really did. Whipping his gun back, he kicked her and sent her flying backwards. She sent some more dagger, and he jumped to the side, coming in quickly. She whipped out to trip him, but he leaped, landing on where she held her staff and kicking it away. Ellie searched her dagger pockets for another dagger, but she had used them all. Train held the gun at a threatening point at Ellie's head.

"Tell me where she is."

"Why should I? Maybe she's just already dead." Ellie kept pushing her luck and chances to their limits. During the battle, she kept feeding Train's anger with things that would force his other side to come out. Train did not hold back this time. He cocked the gun, and prepared to shoot.

"Train! Don't!" Someone grabbed onto his arm, jerking it away from Ellie's head. Train stared at whoever it was, his eyes still showing signs of his nature. It was Shira, who was clutching his arm tightly and breathing heavily. She felt a chill go up her spine as she stared right into Train's nature.

"Shira?" Train said, still staring at her. Ellie took this as her chance of escape and jumped back and out of range.

"Later, Train," she bid as she waved a goodbye before running off. Train dropped onto his knees, and the silver-haired girl followed.

"Train…are you…okay?" Shira tried to ask, hoping he would confirm a yes. All he did was pull her in and embrace her tightly. As she wondered why, he spoke.

"Shira…don't die."

* * *

**Oh my, sorry for not updating! I hope this was long enough, might be some errors here and there…anyway, the anniversary is coming soon! Yay! I think this story is at it's halfway point now…**


	13. Daybreak

**Oh my, sorry for not updating! I hope this was long enough…anyway, the anniversary is coming soon! Wait...correction: it's already past! Ah! I think this story is at it's halfway point now…**

**Um, yeah…this story's halfway!! No wait…more than halfway…? Wait, chapter 13…Ides of March…Bad luck day!! But then there's St. Patrick's Day...**

* * *

Chapter 13: Daybreak

"Train…?" Shira hesitated, wondering if she should break from the embrace at the moment. Seeing the others rush towards her, she lightly pushed him back and sat, facing away from him, blushing red as red as her cheeks would go. Train gazed at her for a moment. He seemed…entranced. That is, until Sven lightly elbowed him on the shoulder.

"So you're playing, huh? That's different for a man like you, Train." Train sheaved his gun.

"No, I'm not Sven. Don't get any ideas." Somewhat, everybody knew this was partially true. Shira stood up after a moment's hesitation, staring at the impending night sky falling upon them.

"Let's get back to the inn," she told the four, walking quickly ahead so she could distance herself from the group. Her pace was oddly unusual. It was not until they reached the inn did she do something more strange. She went directly for bed, not stopping for her daily glass of milk. Train, on the other hand, grabbed a bottle and began to slurp it down. Sven sat next to his partner, smoking a cigarette, blowing out a puff of smoke before he spoke.

"Don't hide from the truth, Train," Sven told the younger man in a hushed voice, signaling to a topic that Train would certainly react to. Train stopped sipping, but didn't turn to stare at Sven.

"Sven…"

"Hey, I'm just saying. Maybe you should go tell her before she's gone." The green-haired man shrugged. Train thought over that one statement. It ran through his mind over and over, leading to many new questions. He drank the last of his milk, heading over to a trash can to toss it out. His left hand was in his left pocket as he watched the calendar on the wall, his right hand hanging limply at his side.

"March 15…," he muttered suspiciously.

**xxx**

A knock was heard on Shira's door, and she allowed whoever to come in. It was Rinslet, who paced towards her bed after quickly closing the door.

"Okay, I wanted to have a quick word with you," the older woman told her, staring at her.

"Yes, Rins-chan…?"

"It's about Train."

"What about him?" Now Rins looked at her as if she was acting stupid.

"C'mon, we all know. Admit it, you like the guy!" Shira seemed to jump back, clearly startled that someone told her that. Rinslet leaned back on the bed, grinning.

"B…but why would you tell me that now if you already knew, Rins-chan?"

"Because…," Rinslet paused, "I feel like you're going to leave soon. It'd be good to tell him before you go."

Shira paused. "But how will I leave? How do you know?"

"I don't, it's just a feeling, really." Rinslet sat up on the bed and then began to make her way to the door. Grabbing the knob, she stopped. "It's good to get things off your chest by telling someone," she told the girl. "I wonder if the weight on your chest will lift soon." And with these final words, she left. Shira just sat there in awe, staring at the doorway that was now closed. What had she meant? Rinslet was confusing at times to Shira with her many plans and advices of sorts….Then she remembered the letter that had been addressed to her. She took it out and opened it, reading it over thoroughly. Her eyes widened, and then closed in concentration. She opened her eyes after a few moments.

**xxx**

Train hesitated at Shira's door. His hand was raised, but he could not knock it. He let his hand flop down to his side, a sign of defeat. He couldn't tell her. If he did, she might just get taken away and hurt him even deeper. But if he didn't, then she might leave him. He narrowed his eyes. What a hard choice…He bowed his head as he turned around. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He tried, but something stopped him. Sighing, he headed towards the rooftop to stare at the stars and wonder the night away. Maybe something would happen…He sat on the roof, his head titled to look at the many planets, stars, and galaxies the Earth's sky contained. They glittered and shimmered beautifully amongst one another against the dark blue background, like paint. He leaned back onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head.

Why exactly did he even feel this way to begin with? She was just somebody who reminded him of Saya. Was that it? That she reminded him of Saya? _'No, that couldn't have been it.I must be something else then.'_

**xxx**

For the whole night, she thought out her decision. Finally, at the wee hours of morning she stared at the envelope in a final, hard silence. She bit her lip once, and then let out a soft sigh. Opening the door, she stepped outside, closing it as quietly as possible. She looked over at the door which was the entrance to Train's room, and felt her lower her head down. _'Goodbye Rins-chan, Eve,-chan, Sven-san…Train-kun._' She had no choice. Whatever she had to do had to be done.

Quickly and quietly, she sped off towards the door and out onto the city streets, bathing in the tiny morning sunlight. Few people were out roaming the streets at such an early time in the morning. Her amber eyes looked out the corner of her eyes to see she wasn't being chased. _'Good.'_ She thought to herself as she rounded another corner.

For the sake of her friends, she was going to end things with Chronos by herself.

* * *

**By herself? What's going on? Find out next chapter! Oh, and something goes out next chapter! I've said too much, g'bye!**  



	14. Three Simple Words

**So, what happens? Here it is!

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Three Simple Words

Train saw Shira race off as day broke out over the rooftops. He thought of reason why she would leave. _'Was it because of me? Or Chronos?_' He quickly traced her path, following her with precision tracking eyes. _'Where's she going?'_ he asked himself. _'It's too early to be moving around on trips like that.'_ Thinking up a quick, but useful plan, he cut down a corner and into another musty alleyway. From there, he heard footsteps. Jumping out to stop the silver-haired girl, he stared at her.

"Shira where are you going?" he asked in a tone of some concern and wonderment.

"T-Train-kun?" She gasped in shock and awe at how he had managed to have caught up with her. But nobody could've, she had run to far to be caught by any of them! "H-How'd…?"

"I followed you," he stated blankly. "Shira, what's going on?"

"Train, I don't want to involve you or your friends in my business anymore. It will only end up hurting you guys." She turned to look at something on her right.

"Like what? Are you leaving us because of Chronos' attacks? C'mon, Shira, you know that we can handle them. We've shown you before." He stepped forward. She backed away, like he was some monster she had just met.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Shira, what exactly is going on?"

"Train, you wouldn't understand—"

"Understand? Shira, what makes you think I wouldn't?" He was close enough to grip her shoulders so she couldn't escape until he got some answers. His amber eyes locked with Shira's. "I need some answers now, and you're the only one with them."

"Train, don't get into this. I've already made up my mind," her voice was on the verge of trembling out of sadness.

"Why?" he asked. "To protect us? But how? Shira, you're not a threat to any of us…" His eyes looked hurt.

"I am, okay?!" She jumped back from his arms, tearing the grip he had from her. "Sven-san, Eve-chan, Rins-chan, you…I don't want to hurt any of you!" She shook all over with anxiety; her fists shook as she tried to escape him. She wanted nobody to be hurt by her, especially what she was going to do.

"You're not a monster!" Train defended. Something was wrong with Shira, he knew it very well. Shira shook her head quickly.

"Train, I'm only doing this to protect all of you, especially you! Can't you see, Train? I love you--!" Her eyes grew wide in shock and she quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands. She had said it, blurted it out as a matter of fact. Her cheeks let off a bright red as she blushed. She couldn't believe she just told the man that she really did love him!

"Shira…?" Train was shocked too. He had no more words to say; all of this was done by movement. He stood there, transfixed. _'She…loves me…'_ He kept repeating in his head over and over again. Silence fell over the both of them. Shira let her hands fall and began to run backwards. Maybe her own speed could evade Train's. Train, on the other hand, chased after her. Shira stopped, though, and threw a concealed knife at somebody. That somebody was Sephiria.

"What's this? Cat chase cat? Shouldn't it be cat chase mouse?" She smirked as she stepped back out of the knife's range. "Shira, we'll be coming with us, if you don't mind, Black Cat."

"Sephiria! What are you doing here for?!" train halted, staring at the same spot Shira was.

"I'm here to take Shira back to Chronos. We can't let our experiment run loose."

"Expriment?" Train repeated.

"Yes," Sephiria answered. "Shira was Chronos' valuable experiment, until she escaped, that is. Now we need her back." Sephiria jumped from her position and disappeared quickly to reappear behind Shira. She grabbed the girl by her hands, keeping her from pulling any knives out.

"Shira…you were an experiment?" Train asked. Shira bowed her head low. She had not learned about her past until she had read the letter.

"Very well then. We shall go; she needs to be destroyed." Sephiria knocked Shira out, and, taking her unconscious body, began to flee quickly back to headquarters. Train went after her.

"No! Give her back!" he bellowed, trying to reach Chronos' No. 1, who had gotten a head start. Sephiria did not return his answer, but made her way across the roof tops with ease. Train whipped out his gun, shooting a couple of bullet, but Sephiria, managed to block them with her Orihalcon sword, without even making a scratch on it. She was grazed in a few spots, some dangerously close to Shira's form. Train stopped shooting thereafter, seeing that he might hit Shira. She dropped down through an opening between two buildings after a good few minutes of running, and Train followed her. By the time he made it down, though, both girls had disappeared.

"Damn it!" he cursed. He slammed his gun's butt end into a wall, but it did not break, not even a scratch, which showed how the gun was built by a master. He gritted his teeth. Not only had he just found out that Shira loved him, he had just lost her to Chronos. His amber eyes slitted dangerously. He had to inform the others. They were going to go after Shira.

* * *

**Shira blurted it! Omigosh! And now she's gone?! What's going on?!**

**Boy, oh, boy, something's gonna happen!**


	15. A Gathered Rescue Attempt

**Boy, oh ,boy, something's gonna happen!** **Hmmm…**

**I think I may do a prequel and a sequel to this story. I probably will call the prequel **_**Beginning Serenade**_** and the sequel **_**Legacy of the Cat**_

* * *

Chapter 15: A Gathered Rescue Attempt

"Guys! Problem! Shira's kidnapped!" Train yelled, bursting through the door quickly, scaring Sven slightly, as he was sitting closest to it. The cigarette he had almost lighted dropped out of his mouth.

"Again?!"

"Yes, again!" Eve was alerted by this. Immediately, she was also out the door, her blonde hair streaming behind her.

"Rinslet's gone out doing her business again," Sven informed Train. Train only let out a nod of understanding. "You know where Chronos' headquarters are?"

"Yes," Train replied curtly. He was too busy being enraged. His teeth gritted in fury. But how could they reach the headquarters? It was surely to be farther away than this city…

Then, it hit him. Sephiria couldn't have escaped with Shira that far. The only other option was another headquarters somewhere in the city, or at least near it. The man looked through his recollections of the location of this other area, finally finding it as he turned a corner. He stopped abruptly, holding his gun out. He shot the lock, and the door swung open with an eerie sound. Cautious, the group stepped through the doorway.

"How come there are no guards?" Eve asked, noticing the absence of people guarding a Chronos hideout.

"It's not that important of a hideout," Train explained. '_But it's important that I rescue Shira.'_ The group rounded a corner, and they came upon Ellie, standing in front of a cylinder. Inside this cylinder was Shira floating in a strange liquid. An air-mask was attached to her mouth, and lots of wires ran down her body. She was standing on the bottom of the cylinder despite the liquid around her.

"So, Black Cat. You've come to rescue your girl?" she asked, swinging her staff softly.

"Let Shira go and then we can talk!" Train cried.

"That's a no." She jumped up and swung her staff at him. Eve came at her with her hand hammer, slamming her and her staff across to the wall.

"Sven!"

"I know!" the green-haired man rushed to the computer, trying to access it. After a few quick attempts, that all failed, he cursed. "Dammit! Work!"

Ellie brushed her mouth, wiping away any blood there. She came back wuickly, slamming Eve away to land next to Sven and she aimed her staff's blades at Train. Train held his gun up, blocking a fatal hit. Her malicious smirk widened as she fell to the ground, sweeping his legs. Train leaped, aiming two precise gunshots at her. She leaped forward to dodge them, one grazing her shoulder.

Eve got up, attacking Ellie when she had her back turned. However, Ellie jumped, leaping over Eve, and landing with a kick to Sven's side. He collapsed to the floor, near Ellie's feet. Train landed, aiming again. His gunshot missed, hitting the computer. Ellie rushed, swinging her three-section staff again. Train was caught by his right ankly, falling onto his back hard.

Sven had leaped up again, determined not to fail. He continuously typed on the keypad. Over and over he tried passwords to log in and get rid of the cylinder. "Dammit!" he cried, slamming his fists into the keypad. "Why won't it work?!" The access code popped up, saying "Access granted". He blinked once, seeing how simple it was.

"Sven!" Train warned out loud. Ellie came up to him, trying to slice his chest. He dodged, rolling around and turning to hit her with his briefcase, which he successfully did to her arm. She wheeled to her right, skidding to a halt.

"Train, I'll offer youa chance to learn about Shira's past. Why she's our experiment and whatnot. It's all in that file you accessed." She pointed to the computer as a mysterious file popped up. Sven and Eve kept their guards up, seeing as this trickster was indeed Ellie after all. Train was wary, but read the file…

* * *

**Shira's history?! What happened then? Let's find out! Sorry this and the next chapter are short...  
**


	16. Shira's Hidden History, Experiment Cat

**And so, Shira's tale unfolds.

* * *

**

Chapter 16: Shira's Hidden History—"Experiment Cat"

Train read the information quickly. His amber eyes widened. The history of this girl…

_Experiment Cat:_

_We have obtained someone to use in the "Feline Test", more commonly know as "Experiment Cat". Her name is Shira Itachigo. She is only 17 years old. She, however, comes from a place where we murdered a mass of people. Somehow, she survived even our best agents, so we put her to the test…_

_Test subject, Shira Itachigo, has been infused with power similar to Black Cat. As of now, she is stable with the power. We have sent her on some missions to wipe out certain targets, like what Black Cat would have done. Her assassinations are as quick, precise, silent, and deadly as Black Cat's. It is only a matter of time before she could possibly become better than him…_

_The girl escaped, slipping out of our labs. However, this could prove to be more valuable information. Apparently, her stealth fooled even our best guards. A miraculous feat. She has been quite unchanging to anyone, killing anyone in cold-blood…_

_It is now certain, since she stayed with a woman named Saya Minatsuki, that she will have a will of her own and defy our orders. We must capture and eliminate her before the experiment becomes out downfall…_

"So you see, Shira's just like you Train, only in abilities." Train gritted his teeth.

"I don't care if this was the old Shira!" he cried, turning to point his gun at her. He shot, and it barely hit Ellie, missing only by an inch.

"I can see…the bloodshed in those eyes!" Ellie told him, looking straight into his amber eyes with her honey brown ones. "Show me that angry side!" She leaped up, coming in at them. Eve rushed to meet her, preparing her hand hammer. She struck, and Ellie wrapped her staff around the hammer, sending Eve swinging. She collided with Sven, sending the two flying. Sven struggled to get up.

"C'mon Eve…" Sven shakily stood up. His hand struggled for that one particular button. _'Gotta reach it before Train…goes crazy again…!'_ She slammed his fist down on a key on the keyboard, and the cylinder drained of its liquid, opening up. Shira fell forward onto the floor outside the cylinder, the air mask flying off into another direction.

Shira coughed, gasping slowly. She stood up, trying to regain her composure. She looked up, to see Train fighting Ellie. "Train…" she said weakly.

However, it would be too late for Train. His anger and rage, being fueled by Ellie's statements and remarks, had been pushed to the limit. He could not turn back now. He reloaded his gun, amber eyes glistening with the want for bloodshed. He was truly a wild cat now.

* * *

**Train has gone berserk! Will he kill everybody there? Find out next time! Sorry it's short...but you gotta love that ending! Right?...  
**


	17. Fallen No Thirteen

**Ah…I see you guys haven't forgotten me! Yay! But the…stupid school…almost made me go hiatus. DX

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Fallen No. Thirteen

_'Those eyes that need blood…'_ Ellie smirked. Train raised his gun, aiming at her. She moved as he shot, dodging but being hit in her shoulder. The blood dripped harmlessly to the floor, making splatters of red. She moved her staff to her other hand, her left. Train growled lowly. He began to shoot her with more shots, which she dodged most successfully except for one that struck her leg. However, she did not waver, and instead, rolled, disappearing quickly. Train reloaded his gun, turning to look upward. Ellie had leaped into the air and aimed at him. Her staff came down quickly, giving Train no chance to move his gun forward as a shield.

"Now, you die!" She thrusted her staff for Train's heart. It never made contact.

Shira had leaped and tackled Ellie, slamming her to the ground. She coughed for breath.

"No! Stop it! Nobody needs to die now!" she managed to say through gasps.

"You don't control my life!" Ellie kicked her off, sending her skidding onto her back.

"Shira!" Eve cried in distress. She prepared to step forward, but Sven stopped her.

"No. This isn't our fight anymore." Eve just stared at him in confusion for several moments before turning her attention back to the fight.

Ellie turned to Train. He had disappeared. Ellie turned, slamming her staff into his arm as he aimed for her back. He jumped back, feeling the blood as it slid down his arm. His face was expressionless and showed no pain. His amber eyes wanted and craved the blood being shed. The crazy beast wanted more to quench its hunger. Shira was struck senseless at his amber eyes.

"If I'm not down, then I'm not out!" She grabbed the recoiling staff, charging. Train charged as well. Ellie jumped onto his shoulder, flipping and coming down from behind with her staff. Train swung at his heels, ducking to miss the staff's many blades. It clipped only a tiny bit of his hair. He stabbed her with his gun, forcing her back. She landed on her feet, but it was diffcult to recoil after a loss of breath like that. He ran around her, aiming his gun at her back. She tried to turn, but the force made her legs week, and she heard it…

_Bang!_

Ellie was shot in her shoulder. She collapsed to the ground with a sudden look of shock on her face, blood staining her clothes. Train stared at her coldly, barely even noticing her condition. He raised his gun again, about to send a quicker coup de grace. Shira grabbed his gun, wrenching it from his hand. She threw it behind her, grabbing his arm firmly.

"No! Train, this isn't like you! You're not supposed to be like this!" She clenched her right fist. "I'm sorry, but…"

She slammed her fist into Train's jaw, and he was sent back a few feet. She frowned out of doing it, watching him with worried amber eyes. Both Sven and Eve gaped in amazement. Shira had just punched Black Cat! Train did not rise, but he was alive. Both Sven and Eve rushed to his side to inspect the injuries.

Shira leaned next to the barely breathing Ellie. Ellie sighed.

"I wanted too much of him and this is what I get…"

"It's not your fault…is it?" Shira started, looking over her condition. "We can try to…"

"No. My life ends here. However, I need to ask you something, "White Cat"." Shira paused, but nodded seeing the girl's life dwindle. She was puzzled as to why Ellie called her White Cat.

"…This is your life. Are you who you want to be?" A puzzling question like that deserved a good answer. Shira tried the best one she could think of. Her amber eyes glanced at the man lying on the ground after her punch.

"Yes. I'm the person I've always wanted to be…" Ellie nodded, hearing her answer. She closed her honey brown eyes. She mouthed something that only Shira would know before her breathing became halted.

Thus fell No. XIII. Black Cat's Replacement, Ellysia Klinefield.

Shira stood up and walked over to Train. Train opened his eyes, regaining an awareness of his surroundings. He looked at her with his amber eyes. They held no more lust for blood.

"Shira," he whispered. His jaw ached considerably from the blow. He leaned on his elbow as he stood up painfully, rubbing his jaw. "Ow…"

Shira embraced him tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. He silently gasped, at this movement. He soon warmed up to it, hugging her back with one arm as well.

"Don't cry, Shira. I hate it when women cry."

_Yes, Ellie. This is who I wanted to be…and to be with._

* * *

**Well, Ellie died. You guys are happy, aren't you? Anyway, can anybody guess where those words that Ellie last spoke before dying? You know, the "This is your life, are you who you want to be?" Kudos to whoever guesses it! ;)**


	18. To Heal Those Scars

**So, everything's going to be resolved now, isn't it? Right, disclaimer which I forgot to put up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroneko in any way or form. I am sad.**

* * *

Chapter 18: To Heal Those Scars

Three weeks passed since the fight with Ellie and Shira's now infamous punch to Train's jaw. The girl had learned of her past and spent time sulking over it, thinking about it with great focus, due to the fact that she couldn't remember any of it until now. The physical aftermath was slowly healing, but the emotional ones will be embedded into them like scars from some time to come.

Ellie was buried on the outskirts of the city in a place where pretty purple and pink flowers blossomed. It wasn't much of a funeral, but it was all the group could afford to give. Her grave had a simple wooden cross marker with rocks lined around it. It would be there for time to come.

Shira stood on the roof, not caring for the slight drizzle coming down. She leaned against a cold metal railing, watching the drab city below as people attended their business. _'My life…Ellie, did you want a different life?'_ Her scarlet clothes were drenched from her time out in the downpour. Shira touched her collar, feeling its metal pendant.

"Shira." The girl turned to see a bandaged up Train staring at her. The man had his right hand in his pocket and his left dangling at his side. He was beginning to be drenched in the downpour. His face was covered with a pad at his left cheek due to the blow he had received from Shira in his berserk form, and his amber eyes held concern. "You're going to get wet."

"I don't really care…," Shira started. "You should go inside. It's bad for a wounded person to be out here. I'm fine, anyway." She began to walk past him, but he moved in front of her to halt her.

"No, you're not." Shira opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. She then lowered her head, nodding.

"Train…do you like your life? Are you who you wanted to be?" A moment's silence followed after her remark for Train could not think of a good way to answer such a difficult question. He rubbed his head.

"Sorry, but I don't really know yet." He grinned foolishly, and Shira couldn't help but smile at his antics.

She placed a hand over his heart, looking at him.

"Train…you have so many scars…"

"What scars? The only ones I have are the ones from battle—"

"No, I don't mean physical scars. I mean emotional scars. So much has happened to you…" Train's eyes narrowed at what she was saying. He grabbed her hand softly with his left.

"Shira…you've been through a lot too." He noticed something. He raised his right hand to wipe a tear off Shira's face. "Shira, remember, I hate it when women cry…"

"W-Who says I'm crying? It's just the rain!" This statement was futile to cover up the true fact she indeed let one tear out. "Train…," she started after a moment. "I want to heal those scars of yours. Where one may call in unhealable, I want to heal it." She looked at him with determination in her eyes.

Train smiled. "You've already started, Shira," he remarked. He leaned in, his lips touching Shira's softly. Shira was surprised, but didn't mind it after a few more seconds. She enjoyed her kiss. Finally, Black Cat and White Cat were together with each other.

* * *

**Wow, it's finished…I can't believe it**... **However! I will have a sequel and prequel up and running soon! I'll message you guys when I have them out! Sorry the ending chapter's short...so sorry...**

**  
****Aw, I love the ending. Somehow, I picture a kiss in the rain as romantic…I **_**must**_** be weird.**


End file.
